<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dangerous by ShadowCr0w</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723885">Dangerous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCr0w/pseuds/ShadowCr0w'>ShadowCr0w</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dangerous Woman, F/F, Fallout Quest: Memory Interrupted, Glory is in awe, Nora is op</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCr0w/pseuds/ShadowCr0w</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Glory finally understands what all the fuss is about Charmer after clearing out Malden Center with her, she might even have a little bit of crush on her fellow heavy now.</p><p>Deacon's still full of shit though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(if you squint) - Relationship, Glory/Female Sole Survivor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dangerous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fucking, slapped this together at 1am when the idea hit, have this absolute garbage fic and enjoy it if you want</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"What do you say we heavies team up? Rock the heavens a little bit? That way I can see what you and Deacon really get up to in your spare time." Glory grinned, a little dangerous flash of teeth that enticed Nora more than it put her off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would be her goddamn </span>
  <em>
    <span>pleasure</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go in guns ablazing with Glory, she'd do the front work and pick off stragglers while the synth could mow down a field of enemies in seconds. Deacon would sit back and look pretty for the most part, providing occasional back up because with Nora and Glory at the front, there wouldn't be too much of a need for him other than hacking a terminal while they kept guard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Usually it's spa days and whatnot but hey, I'm down to cause a little mayhem." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glory's smile widened, now akin to a wolf before it pounced on its prey to kill it. Nora felt that shiver of excitement again when Glory husked, "Let's do this," before she led the way into the abandoned subway station.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nora undid the sledgehammer from her back, her adrenaline spiking as she followed Glory into the tunnel and Deacon hot on her heels. It was gonna be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span> to fight through a field of Gen-1's with Glory at her side, someone capable of just as much destruction as she was. Not that she didn't like Deacon, or Piper or even Cait but it was nice to have someone at her side who shared some of her ideals, was fucking hysterical without having to repress years of trauma the Wasteland induced and didn't treat her like she was made of porcelain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So yeah, she was ready to stir shit up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God</span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Glory said once back at HQ, Charmer splitting off to go pick through the front catacombs in hopes of finding some decent loot. She didn't know </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> there'd be anything left, if it didn't belong to someone or if it wasn't bolted down, Charmer plucked it up to put it to use </span>
  <em>
    <span>elsewhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Glory has seen Mercer, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> Charmer puts the stuff to good use as that had to be the most well fortified safehouse the Railroad ever had. Fences surrounding the back towards the ocean with a guard platform square in the middle to keep an eye on the perimeter, turrets up front near the small farm that was sustained by a few settlers. The caretaker there was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>happiest </span>
  </em>
  <span>Glory had ever seen him, usually the man was too nervous and paranoid about getting killed to ever relax fully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Charmer was a powerful woman. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>dangerous</span>
  </em>
  <span> woman if the way she charged through the synths in Malden with nothing but minimal armor, her rocket powered sledgehammer and that damn maniacal grin that got Glory's "heart" beating faster than she thought it would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck, Charmer was soft as hell too, the way she helped calm Glory down when she freaked over Gen-1's being there, the way she made it seem like the only option, and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>, helped ground her and reaffirm her belief that what they were doing was the right thing to do. Charmer had sadly smiled at her before slipping back into her dangerous persona and charged forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if she took out more synths to save Glory from anymore guilt, then none of them were gonna say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Desdemona asked, a cigarette held loosely between two fingers as she puzzled over why Deacon and Glory were milling about instead of following Charmer like they always did when she was at HQ.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deacon chuckled. "I think Glory's a little dazed, she finally saw Charmer in action." He elbowed her with one of his cocky little grins that made Glory want to stab him with his own glasses. “I can’t blame her, hell, I had the same look when we cleared out the Switchboard and it was just the two of us!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Desdemona gave him a skeptical look, she knew his patented brand of bullshit and she usually didn’t believe him when he talked about how dangerous a mission was and Charmer didn’t talk about them other than that they got the mission done. If Glory was in awe of what went down, then maybe Deacon wasn’t entirely lying about Charmer’s ruthless efficiency that benefitted them when they had to move synths or they had to clear raiders or they had to just do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> in general. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dez, you won’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe</span>
  </em>
  <span> this shit, Charmer cleared out well over 40 Gen-1’s by herself!” Glory finally snapped out of her stupor to be excited over what the woman in question had done. Of course, she still had a hard time wrapping her head around killing all of the synths there but, they had to and at least Charmer made it easier on her than most human agents would have. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not only </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but those raiders I was told about? Fucking floored them, charged at them with nothing but a few stimpaks, that damn hammer and a psychotic grin that would strike fear into any Courser.” She didn’t have a penchant for storytelling but she didn’t want to leave out any detail about the awesome shit she saw while working with Charmer at Malden. “Shit, I’m glad she’s on </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> side, I’ll sleep better at night knowing she’s working with us instead of the Brotherhood or the Institute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>“Wow.” Desdemona said with an impressed look on her face, truly grateful that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> accepted Deacon’s word on inviting Charmer into the fold. That woman was dangerous and there wasn’t any ifs, ands, or buts about it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hmu on tumblr @shadowcrow if you've got a complaint or just wanna yell about how hot Glory is</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>